


하루의끝 End Of A Day

by pawsitivelytao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsitivelytao/pseuds/pawsitivelytao
Summary: The world is clearly mocking him, Jongdae is sure. And who says planning a wedding is easy?





	

The room is swimming in darkness. The curtains are drawn, only moving slightly because of the force of air conditioner. Allowing light streams of Seoul morning light coming through, creating a trail of golden dust on it’s wake. There’s a man lying upside down on the bed, blankets drawn up high so only his head is visible. A phone is pressed on his ear. The number on the digital clock turns seven, but the man on the bed makes no move to prepare himself for work like usual.

 

_The number you’re calling is not active, or out of public area. Please try again in a few minutes or press.._

 

“But it’s my tenth time!!!” Jongdae screams to no one, resisting the urge to throw his phone across the room. The frown on his face deepens, Baekhyun is not answering his phone. Jongdae opens the world clock app once again, double-checking the current time at Jakarta. No matter how many times he checks, it still shows that it’s five a.m in the morning in Jakarta. And Baekhyun always wakes up at four thirty. So he should’ve answered the call.

 

Jongdae rolls around on the bed, facing the ceilings. It’s the fifth day Baekhyun is away for bussiness and he feels like dying already. He unlocks his phone again. A picture of him and Baekhyun greets him. It was taken on the airport when Jongdae sent his boyfriend off at the airport. Baekhyun has his arms around Jongdae’s waist and burying his face on Jongdae’ shoulder, looking up to the camera. Jongdae is with his frown, expressing his sadness of having his husband away for a week.

 

Jongdae is a tough guy, at least in his own opinion. He stood up to his highschool friends when they mocked him for being short for people their age. He kicked every ass that dared to make his sister cried, no matter whether they’re older or bigger than him. He moved to Seoul from small city Siheung where he was born, with nothing but a degree of applied art & a bit of cash. In a few years, despite fierce competitive in the big city, he made a name for hiw own party organizer he built from scratch.

 

Being weak is not in is dictionary.

 

Everything changed ever since he met Baekhyun. They met through friends, just like any love story nowadays begins. Baekhyun is probably not the kind of person everyone will immediately like at the first meeting. He was loud, and his energy was hard to keep up with. But, Jongdae found himself drawn to the said boy. Maybe it’s because he thought Baekhyun reminded him so much about him in the past. Before he was too busy being a CEO, before he stopped being the carefree, lot of smiles, jokester himself. Befriending Baekhyun was easy. He could not pinpoint in which part of their growing friendship he was back into a person he was before again, even Luhan said he looked livelier. And he was glad, it did good when you work to organize one that said to be the most happiest event in someone’s life.

 

Strangers turned into friends. Friends turned into best friends. Best friends turned into something bordering dating and friends with benefits. Friends with benefits turned into someone confessing and the other too bewildered to even answer that led into misunderstanding. Two weeks of not talking to each other, a bouquet of roses, lots of sorry and confessions later, they officially became boyfriends.

 

Three years into their relationship, Jongdae is barely making it through the day without Baekhyun’s words of ‘have a nice day and goodluck for today’s project’ before they go separate ways to work. Or those lovey-dovey stickers Baekhyun will send him through kakaotalk, it’s cheesy, but Jongdae loves it.

 

Blame his workers too, they are unbearable and Baekhyun is the only person keeping him sane.

 

Imagine Jongdae without Baekhyun?

 

_“He’s even scarier than zombies” Kim Jongin, 25, the head of Wardrobe division of Beagles Wedding Shop._

_“Walking on landmines everyday. Wrong word to say to the boss, I’ll have my ears bleeding because of the seventy minutes lectures.” Xi Luhan, 27, Jongdae’s Personal Assistant (Self-proclaimed best friend of Jongdae)._

_*whispers* ”Please, someone, save me. Just take me home to my mother.” Oh Sehun, new intern on the Cake and Food division on Beagles Wedding Shop._

 

Jongdae is not the one to say what he feels, he rarely says it with words. No matter how chatty he is in daily life. Instead, he expresses what he feels through action. He never tells Baekhyun whether he likes his morning kisses or not, but Baekhyun just knows Jongdae likes it just by the way Jongdae won’t go to the office unless he sends him off at the door with a kiss.

 

Laying alone on their king-sized bed, cold and alone, Jongdae wishes he had told Baekhyun how much his presence is important to his sanity. So maybe Baekhyun would catch the earliest flight home after his work-related things are settled. Instead of spending a few days more in Jakarta, some kind of relaxing with friends before he goes back to Korea and work catches up again.

 

No, no. Jongdae shakes his head. He won’t play the role of clingy, overzealous boyfriend like those in dramas. Baekhyun needs a holiday and this bussiness trip is a good chance. Jongdae had planned to join them actually, but the Prime Minister’s daughter’s wedding is tomorrow, and he is needed by the team on the venue. Baekhyun had asked Jongdae whether he should change his flight to an earlier one and left early, but Jongdae refused. He convinced Baekhyun to take the short-holiday offer, and don’t worry about him in Korea. Jongdae convinced him that he could manage.

 

Which turns out to be a big lie….

 

Jongdae drags himself out of bed to take a shower, he has a meeting with the prime minister’s daughter this morning at 8. The girl wanting to make sure all the details of her wedding is taken care of.

 

Fifteen minutes later Jongdae is in the kitchen, already in his work clothes and his blazer thrown on the dining chair. He absentmindedly puts breads on the toaster, taking out the jam from the fridge (strawberry, Baekhyun’s favorite), and sitting down on the kitchen counter.

 

Jongdae has to admit that he’s not functioning really well when Baekhyun is not around.

 

The ring of his phone pulls him off of the mess inside his mind for a while, and Jongdae scrambles to search for his phone he puts somewhere in the living room on his way to the kitchen. There’s a message coming in, and Jongdae is holding his breath as he unlocks his phone. Hoping it will be from Baekhyun.

 

He has to be disappointed though, because the message turns out to be from Luhan. Jongdae doesn’t need to think twice to just ignore it. He’s really not in the mood for dealing with anything unrelated to Baekhyun for right now.

 

A sudden burnt smell invading Jongdae’s nostrils, and he walks back to his kitchen with horror to see the smoke coming out from his toaster. Thank God for his subconscious mind for making him acts fast and pulls the cable off the socket, cutting the electricity immediately. Or he would have burnt the entire building down. He doesn’t want the headline of tomorrow’s newspaper to be: “A young man burnt his apartment building down because he was too busy in his pity party of not meeting his boyfriend for five days.”

 

It would be… too dramatic. As much as Jongdae likes to dramatize situation only to guilt-trip Luhan sometimes, he still wants to die gracefully.

 

Back to the scene.

 

Jongdae is massaging his temple, trying to suppress the incoming headache at the thought of not having breakfast. The day will be busy, and when he’s into his work he forgets his meal entirely the next thing he knows is waking up in the hospital with an IV connected to his arm. Whoever says planning a wedding is easy-bitsy will have his head chopped off by Jongdae, bare hands.

 

He looks at his watch, to see whether he still has time to grab breakfast at the sandwich place down the street.

 

_7.50._

 

What’s the time for the meeting with the prime minister’s daughter once again?

 

_8._

_TEN MINUTES FROM NOW_ , Jongdae’s mind screams.

 

Jongdae is out of the door in no time, his mind filled with nothing but how to reach his office in ten minutes without running into other people and ends up in jail.

 

♪(┌・。・)┌

 

“I’m glad to have you as my wedding organizer, Jongdae-ssi.” Seulgi, the prime minister’s daughter says as she stands up. A smile is gracing her already beautiful face. She turns to her fiancee soon-to-be husband, Park Chanyeol. The man is automatically circling his arm around her waist. Jongdae swoons, oh, young love.

 

“We can’t wait to see how it will turn out tomorrow. I’m not even worried about it, I’m just excited!”

 

Jongdae flashes out his dimple smile, the one that always he always sure will help him secure a deal. Or when he’s dealing with whiny customers. “It’s an honour for us to be trusted with what said to be the wedding of the year. It’s our biggest project so far. And we will make sure we won’t dissapoint you even the slightest.”

 

Seulgi steps forward to engulf Jongdae in a hug, repeating thank you again and again. She probably tears up a bit. Jongdae had been the one who dealt with her change of heart in designs, flowers, cake flavours and all. He hugs her back, not minding about her fiancée because they both already know that he’s not into girls.

 

They say goodbye afterwards, Jongdae promising to send Seulgi the picture of the bouquet and telling her to enjoy her last night being a miss. Not forgetting to half-jokingly half-serious reminding Chanyeol to not be stupid on his bachelor night party.

 

Jongdae remembers one of his customer wedding he arranged two months ago. The groom had too much fun on his bachelor party and didn’t show up at the wedding the day after. There were tears, tissues everywhere, and a bunch of bridesmaid dressed in hideous purple sparkly dress trying to calm down the histerical bride.

 

The drama was too much to bear for normal people, really.

 

He circles the coffee table to get to where his desk is. He has to go to the Shilla ballroom after this, to see the progress of decorating. But, before that he needs to call Luhan first to ask the other to join him.

 

Problem is. His phone is nowhere to be found.

 

He checks inside his satchel bag, none. He checks inside his blazer pocket, none. Pants pocket, none. The drawers, none.

 

“Aish, where did I put it?” Jongdae mumbles under his breath. He is about to crouch down to look at the bottom of the table when the door opens. Revealing Luhan, already clad in his winter coat. Ready to go out.

 

Luhan. Jongdae remembers holding his phone this morning in his living room, because there was a message. The message was from Luhan. Then, he remembers burnt toast. He remembers running to the kitchen, throwing his phone in his haste to the couch. He slowly lifts his head, starring at Luhan with the expression of just being betrayed by the world.

 

“What?” Luhan asks.

 

“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR TEXT I WOULDN’T HAVE LEFT MY PHONE AT HOME.” Jongdae couldn’t care less if he acts like a five year old right now. He feels frustrated. He left his phone at home. When there’s a chance Baekhyun will call him as soon as he wakes up. There’s a chance there will be an encouraging text from Baekhyun because he knows how much Jongdae’s current project meant to the younger. There’s a chance of him hearing Baekhyun’s voice that he misses so much.

 

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” Jongdae grabs his blazer and coat before stomping out of the room, passing a wide-eyed, surprised Luhan. The employees outside Jongdae’s office that were looking up from their cubicle to see the whole scene quickly retreating back to their work, holding their breath togeter until Jongdae passes them without accusing someone being a lazy ass.

 

Luhan, who is coming back from his shock-state a few seconds later, looking around for explanation only to find Jongin starring at him. What did I do this time?, Luhan mouths desperately.

 

Jongin shrugs, “Only heaven knows. Ah, no. Only hell knows.”

 

Luhan’s phone suddenly vibrates, and he unlocks the screen to find a message from Kim Minseok. He feels his heart beating faster.. He's been crushing on the other guy for God knows how long and now Minseok is texting him first!!! Luhan quickly opens the message excitedly.

 

**To : Luhan**

**What are you doing?! I’ve been waiting for 120 seconds and you’re not here yet?!**

**To : Luhan**

**ITS JONGDAE.**

 

Poof! There goes Luhan's hope of getting a chance with Minseok. 

 

“Jongin,” Luhan calls weakly as he walks to the door, asking internally what did he do in his past life to deserve this. “When will Baekhyun come home?”

 

“Eumm….. In two days, actually.”

 

The wall looks so damn tempting for a place to bang his head to right now. And maybe he can get a sick leave because of mild concussion and avoid Jongdae until he is sane enough to be around. But then Luhan remembers about his upcoming plan to go to China and the newest Air Jordan he’s been eyeing for months, he pats himself mentally.

 

Just two more days, Luhan. Two more days.

 

♪(┌・。・)┌

 

Baekhyun is in the middle of ordering a sandwich when his phone rings. He receives the change from the waiter and not forgetting to say a polite thank you before he searches for a place to sit. Once settled, he opens his inbox.

 

**From : Jongin**

**Hyung I miss you pls come back fast. I MISS YOU**

 

The space between his brows narrows, he’s confused. It’s not usual for Jongin to send him text like this. What he sends are usually either pictures that will make mothers scream as they try to close their child’s eyes, or something downright cute. Pictures of kittens are always welcome though, it reminds Baekhyun of Jongdae.

 

**To : Jongin**

**This is so unlike you, Jongin.**

**From : Jongin**

**WE NEED YOU TO SAVE THE HUMANITY AND MAINTAIN OUR SANITY**

**From : Jongin**

**HEY IT RHYMED.**

 

Baekhyun guesses that Jongin might have succeeded in sneaking beers and soju into his secret little refrigator under his desk again, and drinking during work time. Yeah, that must be it.

 

He wishes Jongdae won’t find out though. Or else Jongin won’t have his head by tomorrow’s morning. Jongdae is so strict when it comes to the job, not to say their upcoming project is important. In the end, he ignores the text and proceeds to eat his breakfast.

 

Yeay for turkey sandwich!

 

♪(┌・。・)┌

 

“Minseok-hyung, how is it with the lights?!” Jongdae hollers, eyes still trained on the clipboard on his hold. His hands busy ticking the little boxes beside the things listed. The stage, check. The sound system, check. The chairs, check. The table…. Wait, this is not the color he asked two weeks ago!

“WHO’S IN CHARGE WITH THE TABLES HERE?”

 

The room goes still and silent for a while at the boss’s roar, panicking eyes looking at each other, searching for the poor soul who’s going to be sacrified right now and then.

 

“It… It’s me.. Boss..” A girl walks timidly to Jongdae. He recognizes her as Hani, the one under Jongin’s department. She bows her head down, afraid to burn her retinas because of the laser emitting from Jongdae’s eyes.

 

“What did the color that i asked your team to rent? Is this blue-green, or the ‘green-blue’ just like I asked?”

 

“It… It’s blue-green….”

 

Jongdae likes to believe he’s a good man. And if he is a good one, then he’ll stop himself from shouting ‘i wonder where did you go to kindergarten, did they not teach you about COLORS??’ towards the girl. He knows it’ll be humiliating, and he knows he’s just already irritated to begin with. It will only satisfy his anger for a while, but he is sure will regret it later. He glances at his watch, at least they still have time to call the company and ask for a change.

 

“You know what to do. Snap snap, move fast!” The girl quickly bows down before sprinting to the exit immediately, phone in her hands already.

 

Back to the list.

 

Jongdae is in the middle of checking the cutleries setting for each table when a hesitating Sehun approachs him. He just knows it’s Sehun, because he smells like this shampoo Luhan usually uses. Smell of vanilla and warm sugar. Lovely, but too sweet for Jongdae’s taste.

 

“Yes, is there something I can help you Sehun?”

 

“Well…. So I just received a call from the Choco Bank.. About the five-tier cake we ordered…”

 

Jongdae hums, encouraging Sehun to continue.

 

“They told me that their shipping car broke down… And it’ll need two or three days to repair it.”

 

“Well, it’s fine. They can use a carrier service then, right? Like the usual? It’ll be fine, as long as they deliver it on time.”

 

“Ummm… That’s actually the problem.” Uh-oh. That catches his attention. “The carrier services are loaded at this time of the year.”

 

His body gets rigid in an instant. It’s like seeing a lighting in the middle of a bright sunny day. The grip on the clipboard thightens. Luhan, who is watching from the sidelines all these times, afraid it’s going to break into two. It’s their ninth clipboard this week. The previous eight had been crushed into pieces.

 

Which is….a new record.

 

“But how could it be a wedding if there is NO. WEDDING. CAKE?!” Jongdae is downright panicking right now. No, no, no. This can’t happen. This never happened before! Why now?!

 

Jongdae feels as if the world is mocking him right now when his boyfriend is away. Him in his weakest state. Him without his biggest pillar.

 

And the fact that it’s all related to the Prime Minister’s daughter’s wedding, his biggest project so far, Jongdae needs to emphasize that again, is helping nothing but to make him panic even more.

 

First, the table cloth. Second, the cake. What else could be wrong at this time?!

 

A loud shriek coming from the right side of the room stealing everyone’s attention, including Jongdae. It’s followed by a loud shattering crash. A tell-tale sound of something made out of glass just hit the floor.

 

The something made out of glass turns out to be the little candles holders. It’s supposed to be put on every table for every guest to hold when the bride is entering the wedding venue. The word Jongdae’s going for is magical.

 

But, there’s nothing near magical at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor. You can’t even make out the original shape of what previously to be candle holders.

 

As if everything is not enough, Yixing suddenly runs to him. He stops in front of Jongdae, trying to catch his breath. “The… Florist..” Yixing takes a deep breath before continuing, “They just called, that the arrival of the tulips we ordered for tomorrow, will be delayed.”

 

_How long is it the flight to Netherlands back-to-back? Does he really need to fly by his own there?_

 

“They aren’t sure whether it’ll be ready for tomorrow.”

 

 _Why don’t you just shot me in the head, Yixing? Why should you put me in this misery?_ , Jongdae wails in agony inside his heart. He has no more energy to react at how his company’s biggest project is slowly turning into a failure in front of him.

 

Luhan decides to move fast as soon as he sees Jongdae’s eyes starting to water. One thing he knows for sure about his boss, experience after years of working with him, is that his boss hates it if people see him crying. He can’t have himself seen as weak, uncapable. When actually crying doesn’t always mean weak, but Luhan knows how his boss thinks.

 

So, Luhan circling his arm on his boss’ shoulders silently before guiding him back to the car.

 

♪(┌・。・)┌

 

Three boxes of tissues and two papercups of steaming green tea lattes later, Luhan is successful in making his boss calms down. Jongdae is now sitting on his work chair, pen in one hand and the phone nestled in between his ear and shoulders, trying to persuade the carrier service into putting his shipment first.

 

“Hey boss! I’m going back to The Shilla to monitor everything.” Luhan suddenly barges into his room, which annoys Jongdae a little bit because did Luhan never learn about how to knock?, but then Jongdae remembers the thing Luhan did for him just before (dealing with crying and whiny him is never easy, but yet Luhan stayed) and refrains himself from sassying the man.

 

“I’ll call your work phone about the proggress okay? Just work from here, you were always at the field the past few days, just relax for now. Tomorrow will be hectic!”

 

Just before Luhan goes out of his room, Jongdae calls him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.” Jongdae smiles, hoping his gratitude is expressed enough in between words. He makes note to treat Luhan for a dinner later after this whole chaos is done.

 

Luhan smiles back, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

And as Luhan leaves, Jongdae feels a lot better. The day so far has not been good for him, but he has his lover and friends who are always supporting him in one way or another. He was close on giving up just two hours ago, but now he looks at the list of things for tomorrow in front of him with a new found hope.

 

He can do this.

 

Baekhyun will be so proud of him.

 

Now, about the flowers.

 

♪(┌・。・)┌

 

When the clock strikes midnight two in the morning, Jongdae finds himself in front of his apartment door. All things finally settled after hours of calling acquintances here and there. The cake will be delivered first thing in the morning, the flowers will be delivered a little later but Jongdae has no problem with that because the wedding itself will start around evening. He finally could breath easily after Luhan informed him that all the progress at the wedding hall were also going well, without anything major happening.

 

He sighs as he rests his back for a while against the wall. His body is aching all over and all he needs are a good bath and a good sleep immediately after, but he finds himself contemplating about coming in or not. He always hates it when he comes home to an empty apartment.

 

Should he crash at Jongin’s place? 

 

Few minute pass and if it’s not because the sudden car honking from the street down below, Jongdae must have slept outside for the night, in the cold air and standing. He weighs his options, and ends up with the decision of sleeping at his own apartment. It’s now two fifteen in the morning and the ride to Jongin’s place will take time. He needs to be awake at six later.

 

The front porch light is off when Jongdae opens the door but there’s a stream of light coming from inside his apartment. Jongdae hesitates a bit, did someone break into his apartment? But his door was locked perfectly before and there’s no sign of someone rummaging through his and Baekhyun’s things as he looks into the living room. The light is coming from the kitchen, so Jongdae takes his steps there. He must have forgotten to turn off the light when he rushed out to work this morning, he guesses.

 

He is about to turn off the light in the kitchen when something stops him.

 

Or, more correctly, someone.

 

There he is, sitting on one of the stool with one of his hand holding a book, the other propping his body on the kitchen island. There’s a cup of what seems to be hot chocolate on the his side. The person looks up when he feels Jongdae’s presence in the kitchen, and smiles as he locks eyes with Jongdae.

 

“You’re home, baby?” Baekhyun greets.

 

Baekhyun, yes, Baekhyun. In front of him, all flesh and fluffy sweater.

 

It’s all happening too fast. One time Jongdae is standing still at the door of the kitchen, mouth agape and eyes widening, not believing the sight before him. And just in a blink of an eyes, he finds himself wrapped around Baekhyun’s body, sobbing in a complete happiness.

 

“I...thought…” Jongdae hiccups, “I thought.. you’ll come back.. tomorrow?”

 

“The guys were planning to fly to Bali for the holiday, but then they will have to stay for two more days. I couldn’t say yes, I’ve been leaving you for too long.” Baekhyun buries his face on Jongdae’s shoulder. “So, I said no to the guys. And catched the earliest flight here.”

 

“I missed you.” Baekhyun adds after a moment of silence.

 

“I missed you. I missed you. I missed you more.”

 

♪(┌・。・)┌

 

_너의 그 작은 어깨가 너의 그 작은 두 손이_

_지친 내 하루 끝 포근한 이불이 되고_

 

“So, you didn’t tell me in purpose?” Jongdae asks when they settle in bed fifteen minutes later. After a good bubble bath where Baekhyun massaged Jongdae’s shoulders and scalp, before dressing him and carrying him to bed. Baekhyun is now spooning Jongdae from behind, he has his other hand on Jongdae’s hair, carressing the soft strands.

 

He misses it so much.

 

“I want to surprise you. I kinda expected you to be like, angry or screaming loudly.” Baekhyun chukles. “But I didn’t expect for you to immediately cry.”

 

_수고했어요 정말 고생했어요_

_네게도 내 어깨가 뭉툭한 나의 두 손이_

_지친 너의 하루 끝 포근한 위로가 되기를_

_자연스레 너와 숨을 맞추고파_

 

Jongdae is silent, so Baekhyun thinks that he’s asleep. But it turns out that he isn’t because Jongdae whines when Baekhyun rolls away for a while to turn off the light. Clingy Jongdae is clingy. He is quick right beside his lover again, and Jongdae snuggles closer to him. Baekhyun literally being Jongdae’s blanket from how minimum the space between the two of them right now.

 

“How was your day?” Baekhyun asks as he watches Jongdae plays with his fingers that are resting on Jongdae’s belly. Jongdae traces the lines on his palm with the tip of his fingers, counting them silently. His finger barely touches, yet it sends tingling sensation up to Baekhyun’s arms.

 

“It started out bad, you know. I left my phone, the guys were being unbearable…”

 

Baekhyun laughs lightly, “What’s new with that?”

 

“You’re right.” Jongdae agrees, “Hani messed up with the table cloth color, and then Sehun told me the cake wouldn’t be sent on time, the candle holders shattered into pieces on the floor and the Yixing said the flowers wouldn’t be ready by tomorrow.”

 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun encourages Jongdae to continue, he knows his lover is not done yet. If he is, Baekhyun is sure his lover won’t be this calm telling Baekhyun about his day. Heck, Baekhyun is sure he won’t be seeing Jongdae for the night if any chaos told by his lover hasn’t been taken care of.

 

“But, I persuaded the carrier service after that. And then I called Suzy, you remember her? She is now a florist, you know? And thank God she can get the flowers for the bouquet for tomorrow by the afternoon. She’s an angel sent from above.”

 

They both are silent after that, Baekhyun is enjoying starring at his lover’s face he missed so much. He doesn’t expect a tear sliding down Jongdae’s cheek. “I’m just-- I’m just so happy you’re finally here. You didn’t know how hard it was, trying to do it all without you physically by my side. Coming home to an empty apartment, eating my dinner alone, having no one to tell me to calm down when i freak out about the wedding. I thought… I thought of giving up just today, the project seemed to be too much for me, I don’t deserve the project, and… and… and…” Jongdae starts hiperventilating, and it pains Baekhyun’s heart to see the amount of tears streaming down his lover’s cheeks.

 

“Shhh.. No crying, sweetheart. I’m now here.” Baekhyun whispers, “Who’s the one being picked by the prime minister’s daughter to organize her wedding once again?”

 

Jongdae lets out a light smile as he singsongs with broken voice, “Byun Jongdae~”

 

“There you go. So be confident, you are made to do this Jongdae. You deserve this project.” Baekhyun lightly swipes the tears off Jongdae’s face. “Now, sleep. You’ll have a chaotic day later and I want you to at least have a good night sleep before it all.” Baekhyun pulls the cover up to envelope the two of them in warmth, tangling his legs with Jongdae’s in the process. “I’ll help you out on the field tomorrow, I take a day-off.”

 

A pair of arms makes it’s way around Baekhyun’s waist, and Jongdae is laying his head on Baekhyun’s chest, which he confessed to be his favourite pillow in the whole wide world one day to Baekhyun. Jongdae yawns, “Wake me up at six, will you?”

 

“Will do captain, now sleep.”

 

“And do you know that I love you? Have I said that today?” The pair of arms around Baekhyun’s waist tightens, a silent thank you.

 

“Have I told you that I love you too, hmm?”

 

Baekhyun leans down to land a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead, long and lasting. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispers once again, before letting each other’s steady breath lulling them both to sleep.

 

_수고했어요 정말 고생했어요_

_그댄 나의 자랑이죠_

**Author's Note:**

> the hangeul is from Jonghyun’s song, the title of this fic!! don't forget to drop by the comment section to tell me how you feel about the fic!


End file.
